


On a Straight Line Back to You

by Itwasntme178



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itwasntme178/pseuds/Itwasntme178
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a year for Cas to realize what he's been waiting for all this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Straight Line Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr- theysayitsmoreprofound.tumblr.com
> 
> All This Time by OneRepublic

After everything went down and the dust settled, Cas didn’t go back to the Winchesters. After all that time and everything that had happened, he made the decision that they were better off without him. He wandered aimlessly, with no purpose. 

 

Learning to be human lost its novelty and soon became dull. 

 

It was no fun learning about things like burning your mouth on too hot coffee when there was no one to tease you about it. 

 

No fun learning how to drive a car when there was no one to white knuckle next to you and threaten your life if you scratched their baby. 

 

No fun living out of motels with no one there to complain about the shitty beds and lack of decent plumbing. 

But then the dreams came, never having needed sleep before, he hadn’t known what to expect. He’d never dreamed- only watched others dreams. But now it was first person all hi-def living color and he couldn’t escape them. The worst part was the content of the dreams. Dean. 

It started with replaying memories of interactions with the hunter but over the months that passed, turned to dreams of a future that didn’t and wouldn’t exist. As much as Cas found himself growing to want them to be true. 

He dreamt about waking up next to him, watching his impossibly green eyes open and blink at him sleepily before a smile stretched across his face and greeting Cas with a ‘good morning’ and a kiss. It felt so real, Cas would wake and turned to his left just to check, but every morning was the same. No Dean. No smile. And definitely no kiss.  

He felt a pang in his chest he couldn’t identify and the longer he stayed away from the Winchesters, the worse it got. The dreams of Dean never let up. Sometimes they were soft happy dreams, and sometimes they were horrible. Terrible things happening and Cas not being there to do anything, or showing up just a moment too late. 

He began to see Dean lookalikes everywhere he went. And when it got to the point where he almost threw himself at one of them in a diner, he was pretty sure he’d gone mad. 

So he started his search. He scanned papers, looking for hunts that the boys might be following, moving from city to city, hunting a little but mostly searching. People approached him at bars and diners, he supposed they were trying to flirt, but he always looked at them and just said “I’m waiting for someone” and walked away. 

A new year passed and while Cas didn’t really understand the custom of resolutions, he resolved that this would be the year he would find Dean. No matter what. 

It was in a backwater town in Kentucky that he finally found him. It was like the earth stopped spinning, and while logically he knew that couldn’t happen, he couldn’t help the feeling of his heart beating out of his chest. 

Memories of Dean looking at him and not knowing what it meant all came back to him in that moment and he finally got it.  _Love_ _._ Dean loved him. And he loved Dean. It had taken a year of him living on his own and searching for something that he realized now was Dean. 

He watched Dean laugh at something Sam said and stomach swooped, he feared it would drop straight out of his body, but then Dean looked up and saw him. Dean’s mouth dropped and for what seemed like forever they just stared at each other. 

It took Sam turning and seeing Cas and saying his name to break the two of them out of it, but then Dean was up and walking towards him and Cas finally got his feet moving and they met in the middle. 

They stopped a hairs breadth from each other and Dean’s eyes flicked back and forth between Cas’s own. 

“Cas?” He whispered like he want sure if he was real or some illusion or wishful thinking, but Cas nodded, unable to get any words past the huge lump in his throat. He could swear he saw Dean’s eyes tear up before the other man grabbed him in a tight hug. Cas sagged against him, whispering his name. 

“Dean….Dean…I’m sorry”. Over and over. They clung to each other like someone was going to rip them apart. But no one did and eventually they separated, remembering where they were- in a diner in podunk Kentucky and Sam sitting a few feet away.

Cas sat with the two Winchesters and they began to talk about everything. The Fall, the past year, apparently the Winchesters had been looking for Cas as well, and had barely missed each other on several occasions- much to Cas’s distress. But they were together now and nothing was tearing them apart. Not if Cas had anything to say about it. He caught Deans eye and they shared a private smile. One that said Dean had perhaps been having the same kind of dreams as Cas over the past year, and perhaps would like to live the better ones for real. 

Much later Cas found out that his dreams were true, and even better when they are real. And Dean’s eyes were much greener in the morning than his imagination could ever provide. 


End file.
